


Feeling The Heat

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara can't stop thinking about Catherine, but Riley's been thinking about Sara. It's about to hot up for the girls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling The Heat

Sara smiled and looked up from her cell phone, to make sure there was no one around. This was most definitely going to be a private conversation. She licked her lips as she considered the context of the message she was about to send. She began with "Hey Cath" but deleted it straight away rolling her eyes.She scolded herself, she needed to sound casual, nonchalant but sexy and she knew what she had written just didn't cut it.

"Hey you, I was just thinking about you"

Did that sound too full on? Or was it sexy? She didn't know. Her finger hovered over the send button, and she swallowed thickly before pressing it. No going back now; she thought.  
She closed her eyes for a minute picturing Catherine's strawberry blonde hair; wondering what it would look like splayed out across the pillow. Her ocean blue eyes came next into Sara's mind; she longed to see desire dance upon her dilated pupils. Then her rosebud lips so damn kissable and gorgeous. She had the most perfect skin; down her neck to her breasts she allowed the fantasy to unfold heat flooding her cheeks.  
She saw Catherine's blouse fall away from her perfect breasts and wished so much it was real so she could kiss them. Sara allowed her right hand to fall down her body and pull open the pants she was wearing. She sighed lightly and whispered Catherine's name as she allowed her mind to carry her closer to ecstasy.  
She slipped her hand inside her pants lightly touching her sex over the lace panties she was wearing. She emitted a slight moan as she imagined Catherine in her bra and panties straddling her and playing with her mercilessly.  
She felt the wetness spread inside her panties and allowed her fingers to torment her clitoris through the moist material, whilst her mind imagined Catherine teasing her relentlessly with her fingers. She pressed into the material her fingers becoming moist with every stroke and her breathing faltered a little as she felt herself climb higher.  
She paused a second, feeling conscious that eyes were upon her. She opened her eyes and sure enough they were. They belonged to Riley Adams; her friend and colleague who was smirking, mirth lingering in her eyes

"Uh-Riley I-" was all she managed to utter.

"Oh Sara," came the reply, laced with heat. Sara blushed and buttoned her pants, clearly embarrassed and not able to meet the gaze of the beautiful blonde in front of her. When she finally looked at Riley she saw that she was smiling not in a genial way but in a seductive way.

"You really got going there for a minute Sara, it was awesome,"  
Riley laughed looking the older woman up and down. Sara smirked and managed to find her voice;

"Oh yeah? Well, sometimes you gotta let it happen right?"  
She laughed lightly.  
"Mmhmm," came the sultry reply, as Riley bit her lip slightly. Sara raised an eyebrow;

"What were you thinking about?" Riley asked, her eyes on Sara, intently waiting for a response.

"Um...not much just you know," Sara trailed off.

"Tell me," the fire in Riley's voice surprised Sara.

"Me and Catherine," she replied, licking her bottom lip slightly.

"Mmm," Riley murmured, walking over to Sara.

"I've thought about her. I've thought about you too Sara," She was right in front of Sara now at eye level with her.

"Hmm," Sara murmured; she had thought of Riley before now too. Riley brought her lips to Sara's ear and whispered-

"I'd like to fuck you both," Sara moaned slightly in response, bringing her hands to Riley's face in an attempt to pull her in for a kiss.  
Riley leaned into Sara and kissed her rouged lips softly, before parting them with her tongue. Sara moaned lightly, her tongue hot against Riley's. She ran her hands through Riley's hair, pulling at it in the heat of their embrace. Riley moaned at each pull, running her hands down Sara's blouse and pulling the buttons open.  
Sara pulled Riley's t-shirt over her head and pressed her hot lips to the mounds of her breasts, her tongue playing on circles above her bra line. Riley closed her eyes and undid her bra to allow Sara full access to her longing body.

Sara pushed Riley down onto the break room couch, her excitement and fear at getting caught making her passion rage harder than she had known it before. She took one of her pink nipples into her mouth and gently flicked her tongue over it, gently biting, making Riley whimper in pleasure and desperation for her to go further.  
Riley pushed her fingers inside Sara's pants feeling the wetness seeping onto them and down her thighs. She smiled wryly and massaged her sex gently at first. Sara moaned in delight at the fingers teasing her, wanting more with every movement.  
Riley saw the longing and wanting upon Sara's flushed face and pulled her panties to one side. She pushed into her and Sara moaned louder than she intended but she didn't even care it felt so good.

She ripped open the pants Riley was wearing and ran her fingers against her naked sex; she wasn't wearing any underwear. She rubbed her clitoris in small circles each one making her yelp and moan in nirvana.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard," Riley whispered into Sara's ear as she pushed hard against Sara's fingers. 

"Are you gonna make me come Sara? Are you?" she moaned.  
"Mmhmm yeah I'm gonna make you come," Sara gasped, and true to her word Riley's sex pulsed against her dripping fingers, just as she reached climax upon Riley's fingers.

"That was so hot," Riley gasped laughing. 

"I know," Sara grinned in return, just as her cell phone beeped;  
Let's get together tonight, I want you so bad,

"You're popular," Riley laughed, her eyebrow raised. 

"Wait was that Catherine?" She gasped.

"It sure was" Sara replied, with a wry smile. 

"Why don't you join us later tonight?" Sara breathed, sultry and erotically charged.

"Mmm sounds like a good time, you can never fuck too much," Riley replied her tone as rich and smooth as silk. 

"Count me in," she replied, before kissing Sara deeply and redressing.

"See you tonight then," Sara winked, before Riley returned the wink, walking out of the break room into Greg Sanders. She smiled at him and walked away. He poked his head round the door.

"Um Sara, what's with Riley? She looks...satisfied. Come to think of it, so do you," He frowned, looking at Sara's tousled hair and wide smile.

"I just fucked her," she replied smiling, and walking out of the room, a smile on her flushed face.

"Oh okay-wait WHAT?" He spun on his heels and chased Sara down the hallway, she did not stop. She laughed as she walked out of the crime lab doors leaving Greg Sanders looking flustered with an inane grin in his face and what she knew was probably a huge hard-on.


End file.
